SASUNARU
by Harumi Shiba0068
Summary: Drabble Fic  gaje about SasuNaru. RnR please...


**Discla****i****mer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Drama/ romance**

**Rate : T**

Warning : Boyslove, drabble fic,abal, karangan author jayus, dan warning-warning lainnya.

**Don't like don't read**

S.A.S.U.N.A.R.U

Chea

Enjoy it

**S = Sayang**

"Kau yakin, dia belum pernah mengucapkannya sekalipun? "pemuda berambut coklat a.k.a Kiba bertanya kepada sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang ditanya cuma mengangguk.

"Apa jangan-jangan selama ini dia hanya main-main denganmu, Naru? "Kiba mulai serius dan memandang seseorang yang di panggil Naru atau Naruto itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba, Apa dia selingkuh? "Naruto mulai gusar dan hampir menangis seketika.

_**Bletakk**_

"Aduh duh Gaara, kenapa kau memukulku sih? "Kiba mengusap kepalanya dan memandang sahabat merahnya sengit.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh di depan Naruto, Kiba"jawab Gaara datar, seperti biasanya. Kiba hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan Naru "lanjut Gaara sambil menatap sahabat pirangnya khawatir. Naruto Cuma mengangguk masam.

'Aku harus memastikannya 'tekadnya dalam hati.

Pulang sekolah

"Teme, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Naruto pada kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sang empunya singkat.

" Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Teme? "ucapan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kekasihnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Yah,,, kau tahu, kau belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan cinta atau suka padaku, selama kita berhubungan"Naruto berkata lirih kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sasuke menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu lekat-lekat tepat di matanya.

"Tatap aku Dobe, " Naruto masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tatap aku"perkataan penuh penekanan tersebut membuat Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Terlihat kesedihan di dalam bola mata shafir itu, membuat sang Uchiha merasa bersalah.

"Lihat mataku Dobe, apa aku terlihat tidak sungguh-sungguh padamu?" Naruto menatap mata hitam Sasuke dan terlihat keyakinan dan kesungguhan di sana.

"Tapi, mengapa kau… " ucapan Naruto terhenti karena perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan sayang padamu kan Dobe, Apa itu masih kurang cukup bagimu? " Naruto hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagiku ungkapan sayang sudah mewakili semuanya Dobe, entah itu cinta atau suka. Kau sudah mengerti?" kata Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi masih memandangi kekasihnya.

" Jadi kau Cinta kepadaku, Teme? " tanya Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan sorot kebahagiaan.

" Tentu " Sasuke menatap Naruto teduh kemudian mengusap rambutnya lembut.

" Aku sayang padamu, Teme" teriak Naruto dengan semangat dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk Sasuke erat.

" Hn aku juga "

' Aku tidak hanya sayang atau cinta kepadamu Dobe, tapi lebih dari itu semua' batin Sasuke.

**A= Awan**

Saat ini hujan turun dengan deras, Sasuke dan Naruto yang awalnya ingin pulang ke rumah harus berteduh terlebih dahulu agar tidak kehujanan, mereka tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan, kasihan sekali.

" Aku benci hujan "keluh Sasuke sambil mengusap bajunya karena terkena tetesan air. Naruto memandang kekasihnya heran, sejak kapan Sasuke benci hujan?

" Aku baru tahu,Sejak kapan kau benci hujan Teme?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Karena jika hujan turun, aku tidak bisa melihat awan " jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Seperti Shikamaru saja " cibir Sang Uzumaki.

" Jangan samakan aku dengan dia Dobe, melihat awan di langit sama saja dengan melihat diriku sendiri, " Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Apa maksudnya?

" Kau seperti langit biru, dan kau tahu, Awan tak kan berarti tanpa langit, Dobe. seperti aku yang tidak berarti apa-apa tanpamu "tumben, Sasuke berbicara lumayan panjang seperti itu. Naruto yang mendengar gombalan kekasihnya langsung merah padam, malu.

**S= Senyum**

Di sebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas Naruto. Terlihat di sudut kelas sang pemuda pirang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil bercanda dengan Sai. Tiba –tiba Sasuke datang dengan raut wajah datar dan Naruto yang memandang kekasihnya, sumringah.

" Sampai nanti Naru, "setelah Sasuke datang Sai langsung pamit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sang Uchiha memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sai saat pemuda itu melewatinya, yang membuat sang obyek merinding seketika.

" Kau kenapa, Teme "tanya Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suara kegaduhan di kelasnya.

" Hn " Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

" Hey, kau marah ya? Aku kan tidak berbuat salah padamu, Teme" Naruto mulai bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan kekasihnya tersebut.

" Kau bilang kau tidak bersalah? " Sasuke menaikkan suaranya dan memandang Naruto tajam. Sang Uzumaki yang di tatap seperti itu, mulai takut. Dia berkata dengan nada lirih.

" Aku tidak tahu aku salah apa padamu, Sasuke. Tapi, kalau memang aku bersalah, aku minta maaf " Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak kesal.

" Kau mau tahu, apa salahmu?" Naruto mengangguk penasaran.

" Aku tadi melihat Kau tersenyum dengan si tampang tukang senyum palsu itu " perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto cengok seketika. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tersenyum kepada Sai? dia kan sahabat Naruto juga?  
>" Kau aneh, Teme. Kau lupa?Sai kan sahabatku juga " jawab Naruto.<p>

" bukan hanya itu, kau juga tersenyum manis pada semua orang. Itu membuatku kesal. " Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Lucu sekali.

" Kau cemburu, Teme "goda Naruto dan memandang Sasuke jahil. Sang Uchiha hanya mendengus.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu, Dobe. Wajar kan? Kau adalah kekasihku "

" Kalau cemburu lihat-lihat dong Teme. Aku tersenyum pada semua orang karena aku ingin bersikap ramah pada mereka, bukan untuk tujuan lain, " ucap Naruto dan tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu.

" Lagian, walau bibirku tersenyum pada semua orang, tapi hatiku hanya tersenyum padamu Teme, tidak ada yang lain" lanjut Naruto dengan nada suara yang lembut. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

" Hn, aku tahu Dobe "jawab Sasuke singkat.

**U= Usia**

" Dia itu ceroboh, berisik, dan childish"ungkap Neji sambil menatap sahabatnya yang tepat berada di depannya.

" Hn "

" Padahal usianya sudah 15 tahun tapi masih saja kekanak-kanakan" pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai berkomentar lagi. Sasuke yang berada di depannya hanya menghela nafas.

" Jangan kau lupakan Neji, Kekasihmu seangkatan dengan Naruto" jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

" Tapi Gaara sudah 16 tahun,dia sudah bisa bersikap dewasa, beda dengan kekasihmu itu "Neji mulai membela kekasihnya yang berambut merah, a.k.a Gaara.

" Usia kalian berdua terpaut 3 tahun kan?" lanjutnya.

" Walaupun kami berdua terpaut 3 tahun tapi hubunganku dengannya bisa tetap berjalan lancar. Yah walau kadang-kadang sering bertengkar kecil karena hal yang sepele. "ucap Sasuke datar.

" Kalian sungguh aneh. Aku dengan Gaara saja yang terpaut 2 taun, dulu pernah hampir putus karena salah paham, apalagi kalian. "

" Kau lihat sendiri kan? Hubungan kami yang berjalan hampir 4 tahun bisa bertahan sampai sekarang," Neji hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

" Lagipula Neji... "

" Ya? "

" Naruto adalah segalanya bagiku "ungkapan Sasuke itu membuat Neji cengok. Kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara melankolis begitu?

**N= Nafas**

Naruto saat ini sedang menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Itu semua terjadi karena atas permintaan calon ibu mertuanya (baca:Mikoto) yang katanya kangen pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

" Sedang apa kau di sini, Dobe? " Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berada di Balkon kamarnya di lantai dua.

" Sedang melihat bintang ,Teme " balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya memandang langit. Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan berdiri di samping kekasihnya.

"Teme" panggil Naruto.

" Hn?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke diam, tanda sang pemuda pirang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa manusia bernafas?"tanya Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh atau apa,tentu saja untuk hidup,Dobe" balas Sang Teme, singkat.

" Apa jika kau meninggalkanku, aku masih bisa hidup Teme? walau aku masih bernafas sekalipun? "tanya Naruto lirih. Sasuke sangat syok mendengar pertanyaan sang uke. Apa-apaan itu?

" Kau akan tetap hidup Dobe, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" jelas Sasuke dan memandang Naruto lembut.

"Benarkah? "

"Tentu"

"Kau janji, tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku kan? " ucap Naruto penuh harap.

"Iya Dobe" dengan cengiran lebar, Naruto memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi putih Sasuke.

'Terima kasih, Teme'

**A= Angin**

" Kenapa kau sering mengajakku ke atap sekolah, Teme? " Tanya Naruto penasaran. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah atas ajakan Sasuke. Hampir setiap hari mereka datang ke sana, entah untuk apa.

"Hn"jawaban Sasuke itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Hn hn, apa tidak ada kata yang lain Teme?" Naruto mulai menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ngambek.

"Tentu saja untuk menikmati semilir angin di sini, Dobe " Sasuke akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, setelah beberapa saat lalu dia memejamkan mata. Si pirang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu"

" Kau aneh, Teme " Naruto mulai curiga, jangan-jangan orang yang berada di sampingnya ini bukan kekasihnya?

" Kau juga suka angin kan Dobe, kau pernah mengatakannya padaku "ucap Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya kembali menikmati semilir angin.

" Kan aku yang suka, Teme. Terus, Apa alasanmu menyukai angin?"

" Karena kau menyukai angin, aku juga menyukainya Dobe. Hal-hal lain yang kau sukaipun aku menyukainya, asal tidak berbau ramen saja."ungkap Sasuke datar. Naruto langsung diam mendengarnya.

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, Teme. "respon Naruto pada akhirnya. Sang Teme hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak menanggapi.

**R= Rumah**

" Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan, Teme, tapi mengapa sekarang kau pergi?" lirih Naruto sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Pantang seorang lelaki untuk menangis.

" Aku hanya pergi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Amerika selama 3 tahun Dobe, aku tidak pergi untuk selamanya"jelas Sasuke memegang kedua pipi kekasihnya, lembut.

" Tapi Teme, bagaimana kalau kau selingkuh di sana? Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. "akhirnya tangis Sang Uzumaki pecah, dia mulai menangis sesenggukan. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa tidak tega, tapi mau gimana lagi? Ini merupakan permintaan ayahnya agar Sasuke mendapatkan pendidikan yang terbaik. Lagian Cuma 3 tahun kan?

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa selingkuh, Dobe. Rumahku adalah dirimu dan tempatku pulang hanya berada di sisimu. Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, oke?" Sasuke mengusap air mata kekasihnya, kemudian mencium bibirnya,singkat.

" Janji kau tidak akan selingkuh selama di sana?" Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Sasuke.

" Janji, Dobe" Sasuke menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

" Awas saja kalau selingkuh, aku akan memotong rambut ayammu itu."ancam Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

**U= Undangan**

Di sebuah kafe, tepatnya kafe Akatsuki, di salah satu meja di sana terdapat 3 orang gadis yang sedang asyik mengobrol, mereka adalah Sakura,Ino dan Hinata, teman dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Kalian mendapatkan undangan dari mereka kan? " Sakura bertanya kepada dua temannya.

" Tentu dong" jawab Ino semangat. Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

" Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa tunangan juga. Ini adalah moment yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu "lanjut Ino sambil memandang teman-temannya dengan senyum sumringah.

" Ak-aku juga tidak sabar menunggu Ino chan"Hinata akhirnya menjawab ucapan Ino dengan pelan.

" Kalian tahu tidak, dengar-dengar acara tunangan ini diadakan saat Sasuke liburan kuliah lho? Bibi Kushina dan bibi Mikoto sudah tidak sabar menunggu, katanya"jelas Sakura yang ditanggapi anggukan dari yang lain.

" Wah... pasti saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto bahagia banget" lanjut Sakura dengan nada penuh haru.

" Padahal Naruto masih kelas 3 SMA. Tapi udah mau tunangan, aku jadi iri deh" komentar Ino dengan tampang cemberut.

" Kau benar" respon Sakura singkat.

" Semoga saja, hubungan mereka berdua bisa langgeng sampai nikah nanti" harap Hinata yang kemudian di 'amin'i oleh teman-temannya.

END

Note : Alhamdulillah, akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai juga. * tebar2 kembang 7 rupa*

Aku dapat ide fic ini waktu saya berada di kamar mandi, tepatnya waktu sedang mandi (lohh). Ketika itu saya berfikir, bagaimana ya? Kalau kata SASUNARU di jadiin drabble, dan jeng-jeng lahirlah fic ini. Saya tahu, Ini adalah fic dengan ide yang pasaran. Tapi, saya membuatnya dengan imajinasi sendiri. Gomen, kalau ada fic yang mirip kayak gini, * Bungkuk . Mohon di Review ya? Kasih pendapat kalian tentang fic abal ini. Please, give me review,review,review,rev.. * di bekep kaos kaki* Arigatou atas perhatiannya... ^^


End file.
